Transformers Prime: The Rise of Dracucon
by Naito Writer
Summary: 17 years have gone after Predacons Rising, Cybertron has developed into a peaceful planet after life was brought back to it. But how long will that peace last when a new evil from Cybertron's past re-awakens? No Transformer is safe once this terror brings forth darkness upon both the planet and perhaps Earth, unless one Autobot stands up to defeat him once and for all. Bee/Cee, J/M


_****__****__**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are the property of those that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

After watching the Transformers Prime movie, Predacons Rising, my brain couldn't keep this idea in. This takes place after the movie so there will be a lot of spoilers. But to help you all with that, I am going to tell you where to find the movie so you can watch it yourselves. Go to Google and type in Watch Cartoon Online Predacons Rising. It'll be easy this way because the link you click on will send you to the page where the movie is.

Note: This fic will have Transformers that weren't put in the Prime series, therefore I will put in brackets on what designs they are based off of when they are on the scene. The designs will be based from either the cartoons (G1, R.I.D, Armada, Energon and Cybertron), comics and live action movies. Possibly designs from the War of Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron games also, if not first appearance then perhaps in future chapters.

Also note that I will give this another look over at some point to make sure I didn't miss anything. Now, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Transformers Prime:**_

_**The Rise of Dracucon **_

_**1: Aftermath & Return of a Foe**_

It has been seventeen Earth years since the end of the Cybertronian war between the Autobots and Decepticons, and especially the end of Unicron after his Anti-Spark was sealed away in the very thing that once housed the All Spark. Unfortunately the loss became great when Optimus Prime had to become one with the All Spark to keep it safe, flying himself into the well to Primus so that sparks could once again be produced for the populace that now inhabit the once dead world.

Megatron fled after freed from Unicron's control, his location unknown after he announces the disbanding of the Decepticons. Knock Out, surprisingly, changed sides before the final battle against the revived/controlled Megatron, and is still with the Autobots to this very day. Starscream was never heard from after he took off after Megatron did so, and PredaKing was the same result along with Darksteel and Skylynx. Shockwave on the other hand is still heard from time after time, although nothing of a threat so far with Megatron gone and therefore no one to lead him except for himself.

As for the Autobots that fought the good fight till the end to witness the wondrous and beautiful sight of various coloured sparks that poured out from the well that were now housed into new Transformers, they were doing what they can to keep the peace on the planet.

Over time Ultra Magnus brought together a council where the future of Cybetron can be brought to how Optimus would want it. Ratchet, after some time on his old home to help with as much as he could, returned to Earth along with some volunteers to help him, leaving Knock Out as the medical chief for the planet after he proved himself. Wheeljack ends up as a teacher to new Wreckers to help Bulkhead, who became the leader to them, mostly for demolition and construction nowadays for those that were suitable, like the newly established Build Team (Designs: R.I.D series.) and Constructicons (Designs: G1 series, bearing the Autobot symbol instead of the Decepticons.). Smokescreen took the duty to help archive what he knew that was lost during the war, plus what he learned while with Team Prime, making a section for Earth that brought in knowledge from everyone that was there, including himself, and as for Bumblebee and Arcee…

…

It was somewhere outside a newly built city, where on a mountain that overlooked the lit up marvellous place, a certain black and yellow bot stares down at the city on this night. Although it wasn't the view he was mainly there for, it was that he was waiting for a certain someone to arrive so the two would go on a nice drive away from their duties since they had the night off.

"What's taking her so long? She's normally the type to not keep me waiting like this…" He spoke to himself, trying to think of a logical reason for this.

"Maybe I thought about getting ready for tonight. Didn't that cross your mind?" An all too familiar voice said from behind, making the mech sigh.

"Perhaps, then again you don't normally… care about…" Bumblebee starts off, but when he turns to face the femme he came to a stop, unable to let out the complete sentence after he got a good look at her.

Her blue and pink colouring got flipped round like he had done while hiding from the Decepticons after the destruction of their base on Earth. The light from the moon made the warrior unable to look away, seeing as it made her new paintjob glow.

"Your appearance…"

The reaction she caused did not stop her from walking up to the speechless mech and close his open mouth with a gentle touch. "Like I said, maybe I thought about getting ready for tonight. Plus Chromia wouldn't shut up so I had to go along with the idea. It pretty much brought back the memory of what I said after I saw you for the first time with your paintjob."

All Bumblebee could do was nod like an idiot without much thinking, which made Arcee giggle before she asks. "Do I look that bad or something being mainly pink?"

It broke him out of his stupor, his head shaking quite fast that it would have probably come off at some point. "Huh? No! I mean, well… you look… different, but in a good way! No, that's not… Scrap!" The last word was both mumbled and meant for himself at how stupid he must've sound right now.

None the less it made her laugh in a good way, taking his servo into hers as she got close. "Relax, I know what you mean. I was only playing around." She stood as high as she could to peck the mech on the cheek, who gave no further reaction afterwards. "Besides, I wanted to see if a part of that old scout of mine is in there and not some hard metal warrior who vanquished Megatron while trying to save the Earth."

For that the bot lowers his head, optics not in sync with the warm emotion Arcee gave him, which made her both confused and worried. "What's wrong, Bee?"

He sighs before looking back to where the city stood. "I don't deserve the title of a warrior since Megatron is still alive. I know he's not the Megatron we know and fought since what happened while being controlled by Unicron, but…"

Bumblebee was cut off by the servo that made him look into the glaring optics of the femme he fought along side and was in a relationship with. "Like a leader, you have to earn the right to be a warrior, not just by the number of enemies you put down or how big they were. You earned that title of being a warrior because of what you did, how you did and earned it. I bet you Primus himself would've been proud if he saw what you did."

Her words made him laugh softly, wrapping his arms round her waist. Her hands went to his chest plate, rather glad to see him cheer up. "How I ended up with you as a spark-mate I'll never know."

"Trust me, it wasn't the statue they made of you in the Hall of Remembrance. It might have been your boyish good looks or the way you drove and fought in battle that finally got to me." She spoke in a soft tone. A lot of time has past without a life threatening war to take part in that Arcee may have gotten soft while being with her spark-mate mostly.

Bumblebee chuckles at her way of picking his good points and asks a question on a different topic. "A thought just occurred to me. How do you think Jack will react if you tend to stick with your new colours if we ever get back to Earth?"

Arcee looks upwards, seeing his point at the fact that a human male finds it uncomfortable to ride a vehicle with her new colour scheme from what she recalls overhearing at some point while on the planet. Never the less, she shrugs at the thought and says. "It's only temporary. Besides, if I choose to stay like this, and we do go to Earth, maybe I can persuade Miko to switch Bulkhead for me. After all a pink motorcycle isn't exactly a man's type of colour."

Bumblebee gives her a look without letting go, a smile made along with what he said. "I don't know, I think it looks good on you."

It only made Arcee roll her optics, even if it was a compliment. "Nice try, Bee, but not good enough. I'll only come out like this when on certain occasions."

He chuckles at the idea, but gave no deny towards it since it was her choice. "Whatever you say, Cee. How about we go for that drive while the night's young? Also before some emergency comes up that we have to report in."

In agreement to the request, the two Autobots made their leave off the mountain. When the two came close to the end, Arcee decides to make things a little interesting. "Say Bee, how about a little race and bet when we decide to go back?"

Seeing him intrigued made her send a private communication text instead of voicing it, a smirk to her face at the sight of his own heating up, his optics unable to hold back on the surprise.

"Arcee!"

A laugh came at his reaction, though she didn't take it back or change her mind when she transforms to vehicle mode. "Let's go, Bee, don't want me to get a head start, do you?"

At first he didn't say anything, but at the sight of her taking off without him made him react quickly by transforming, then puts the pedal to the metal to catch up. "I'm not going to lose even to you on this one, Arcee!"

_**Earth: Jasper, Nevada.**_

Years have gone after the Autobots left to rebuild their home world after the death of Megatron. But when Ratchet was called to Cybertron for an emergency Jack, Miko and Rafael became worried something bad may have happened to one of the bots they cared about, specifically their former guardians. At some point Ratchet returned to deliver the news about everything that transpired, each bit of it gaining various reactions. They were happy about Bumblebee's rank up to warrior, relieved on Ultra Magnus' condition, shocked about Megatron being alive and controlled by Unicron, stunned at the information about the reanimated Predacons, shocked on Megatron disbanding the Decepticons… But most of all saddened at the sacrifice Optimus Prime performed so Cybertron could bring forth life once again.

His visit that time was only temporary, for he had to return to Cybertron to assist with what he could on the rebuilding, as well as what he could in helping the newly born Tansformers to settle in before refugees indeed received the sent beacon and found themselves home, being quite a lot of them. When time came for the medic to return to his duty on Earth, he brought along some new faces to help keep Earth safe from planetary threats, going by the names of Blur, Hot Rod, Blaster and Springer.

Again news was exchanged, finding out about Bumblebee and Arcee's relationship that came as a bit of a surprise, though happy for them, also the positions each of their old friends received on the newly built planet.

…

Now it's the present day, and things were quite quiet at the Darby residence.

"Shouldn't you think about calling it a night?"

The voice of his wife made 33 year old Jack Darby raise his head from what he was writing on his desk in his study. His hair hadn't changed but he was growing a stubble, his clothes consisting of a white, button, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a couple buttons undone, having on black trousers and socks. His body even has some muscle he worked to gain over time.

The study had what he needed, the shelves behind him held various books, windows on his left, blocked by the dark blue curtains, an assortment of drinks in a mini bar on the right in the middle that was near the small table and four, suitable chairs, though the two in front of his desk seem more comfortable like the one he was in. The lamp next to him was lit to see what he was doing, and the light on the ceiling was dim.

At the door was 32 year old Miko Darby, having changed her style after she grew up a bit. Her hair was fully black and reached almost to her back, her clothes being her pyjama's that were plain, dark green pants and buttoned shirt, her figure filled out nicely as time past.

"Yeah, in a bit, just have to fill out this report Fowler got me doing before I hand it in in the morning." He said, a smile given to her before his head went to the paper he went back to write on.

Miko rolls her eyes and made her way over to his right, looking over his shoulder to see what this was about. "Huh, so Hot Rod got himself involved in a police chase and outran the cops again. Nice job to him, he's got my praise."

"Miko." Jack lets out, a bit unhappy that she shows support to Hot Rod's actions. "He had half a dozen police cars on his tail, went through a roadblock, AND he only escaped because Blaster opened a GroundBridge in time just after he managed to lose them."

Seeing him a bit stressed out on this made Miko roll her eyes first before she gives his shoulders a good rub. "It's a wonder you got that much detail out of them, or did the scanners pick it all up? Or maybe the satellite keeping an eye on any speedy Autobots out there had something to do with?"

Jack felt a bit relaxed at his wife's work that he gives a reply. "Either way, if this goes through, Hot Rod might be shipped back to Cybertron and replaced by someone else till Ultra Magnus can sort him out."

Some thought went into assumptions on who they might replace him with. "If so, maybe they'll have Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack or Smokecreen take over. It would give us time to catch up on a lot of things that was missed if one of them does come."

A chuckle couldn't be helped but be released from his mouth, which made Miko raise a brow. "Something funny I should know about?" To get a fast answer from him, she puts pressure on his shoulders that her sharp nails could be felt, which led him to wince and as she says.

"I'm just a little surprised you didn't mention Bulkhead, that's all…" Once given, he was relieved when his shoulders were released, and the owner of those hands moved to sit on his desk, arms folding not long after.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the big lug like a brother, but since Hot Rod is the type for speed I assume they would send someone similar. Although it would be sweet to hear Bulk's explanation about his statue in that Hall of Remembrance Ratchet told us about."

A thought on the last part made Jack look saddened for a reason. "I wish we could see how Optimus and Arcee's statues turned out…"

The mention of the leaders name made the woman feel the same as her husband, head now down and away so she wouldn't let him see how it affected her. Jack recalls what Ratchet said, after the news was given, that Optimus wouldn't want them to live in sadness for whatever happens, and that they should remember the good times at attempt to be rid of the sadness.

He smiles at the reminder, even though it was small, then he looks to see Miko not looking at him, and he knew why even though she didn't show him. Jack stood up, showing he was a little bigger than her, then places a hand on her shoulder. Even though she still didn't look, he tries his best to have her mood change.

"Last I checked, Raf and Kaitlin are coming over tomorrow night to have dinner with us, so maybe a good chat with friends can help brighten things. I know Optimus wouldn't want us to be sad no matter what the circumstances are."

"Heh, you remembered what Ratchet said and put it in your own shorten version, didn't you?" She asks, a giggle managing to escape her lips, her head turns to see his reaction.

Jack couldn't help but start off with a shrug. "Just goes to show that the good, old doctor's words can be fixed when coming from the right mouth."

What came next was unpredicted. Miko moves to wrap her arms round his neck and brought him in for a kiss that he didn't mind returning, once the surprise wore off. When it came to an end she spoke first, beating him to the punch. "How much do you have to work on that report again?"

Jack looks upwards before his eyes went to the sheet of paper. "I'm almost done. It would go a lot quicker if my laptop hadn't gone in to be fixed. Why?"

Instead of giving him a straight answer, Miko leans in close and whispers to his ear as close as she could get. "Deal with the rest before you leave in the morning, give yourself a quick clean up, say goodnight to our son, then meet me in our room."

From the tone of her voice and the way she walks out of the room, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off her till he looks in a different direction after she finally left the room. Sometimes he couldn't understand the woman even after married to her for this long. She even quit the same job as him to take care of their son sometime after he was born instead of hiring a babysitter the whole time or dumping him on either of their families due to the work hours.

He ends up chuckling as his only result. His feet got him to the window so he could open the curtain a little so he could gaze up at the half moon in the sky, a smile to his face as he thought in his head. 'I hope you and the others are still doing great in keeping Cybertron safe, Arcee. The others and I wish we could be there to see it, though someone has to help out on things here when Fowler isn't around to do it.'

His smile drops at the thought of someone else. 'Optimus, I hope you're there to see everything transpire all the way over there, because I bet you'd be proud on the changes that went on after the brave sacrifice you did…' His eyes continue to look at the moon before it came to time for him to do what Miko said before he heads to bed, a little curious on what his wife has in store for him.

_**Cybertron**_

"Bee!"

The motorcycle actually laughs after the muscle car gives a gentle bump to her right side, as the two vehicles continue driving to the spot where they are to race after they make the appropriate full turn.

"What's the matter, Cee, can't take a little tap like that? I thought you were one of the toughest Autobots on Cybertron!" He teasingly spoke, as if wanting her to be mad from what he said.

Although Arcee knew he was being playful, so she decides to join in as the two kept to being side by side. "You better take that back before I severely beat you the next time we spar."

"I'm so scared." He got out before picking up speed to pass her, in which she does the same. The two occasionally shared a laugh once in a while along the way, but all that came to a stop when Bumblebee spots something up in the sky that was coming in, and it didn't take long for Arcee to pick up the same thing.

Only it was Bumblebee to make the first move after both of them transformed and he tackles her to the ground, out of the way when that something turned out to be missiles. They explode where they were about to be, the mech covering her body from any bits that flew their way.

"As much as I appreciate the save, Bumblebee, can you get off me now?" She asks, trying not to sound annoyed at being the defenceless type due to what he did when she could've avoided the incoming attack alone.

Said Autobot did as he was told without a word, helping the two-wheeler up before the two look to where the missiles struck, both serious on the matter that Bumblebee was the one to ask. "Who do you think blew a processor to open fire like that?"

The femme looks in the direction to where the missiles came from, a frown made when she caught sight of the cause coming at them, along with a bunch of unknown specks that were behind it. "I think I found it, along with something else."

Bumblebee follows her now raised arm to see what it was, having to zoom his optics in as best he could to get a good look, just to widen them when the figure got close enough in his view. "Arcee, whatever you do, don't blow your helm when she gets here."

The request made her confused to what he meant, being the reason why she looks to him with a brow raised. "She? Do you know who it is?"

"We both do…" It was all he said till the femme in question transforms while in mid-air, landing on the ground without any injuries made.

The sight of her made Arcee become surprised, till her emotion changes to anger, both her servo's clenching because of who it was. "Airachnid..."

The former Decepticon smiles at the sight of a familiar face and spoke while ignoring Arcee's anger towards her. "It's been a long time, Bumblebee. A lovely night for a drive if you didn't have to come across little ole me, wouldn't you say?"

"We were better off knowing you were trapped somewhere in space. Then again you being offline would've been a whole lot better, too." Arcee's words caught the spider-bots attention.

Her purple optics move up and down the femme's body after the recognition of who the voice belongs to sunk in. "Well, well, well. I never would have guessed you were the type for pink, Arcee. I almost didn't recognise you if it wasn't for the familiar anger dipped in your voice."

Just as the motorcycle Transformer was about to strike, not only did Bumblebee stop her with a servo to her shoulder, but the two became surrounded when Airachnid's Insecticon army both transforms and lands around them, cutting them off on all sides.

Airachnid smirks at both the odds and the fun she was bound to have now that she knew who was with the warrior. Only one thing did intrigue her that she couldn't help but ask, a single pointed finger tapping her chin. "Tell me, what are two Autobots such as yourselves doing out in an empty place such as this? There isn't Energon anywhere around, and the next city isn't for miles so it would waste your energy just to drive there. Therefore this area isn't worth your pathetic patrol time…"

Both Autobots were now back to back, ready to bring out their blasters when the time was right for either side to start the fight that was bound to come.

It didn't take long for a mischievous smirk to emerge on Airachnid's faceplate on the conclusion she came up with. "Oh, now I understand. You two are either out here to have a little fun with your wheels… Or you're out here possibly on a…"

Arcee didn't want her to finish due to knowing what may happen after past experiences with this particular enemy, therefore she brought out both blasters and immediately opens fire on her, causing Bumblebee to do the same on the Insecticons.

With quick reflexes, Airachnid avoids being hit by the blasts, her minions doing the same since they were in the line of fire. "Attack the scout, my pets. Drain him until there is nothing left, but leave the other one to me!"

Since they were doing as she was told on Bee's part, Arcee stuck close to back him up from the advancing numbers. She jump spins kick an arm out of the way before she continues her firing to get it to back away, having to jump onto its right arm that came for her in a punch, hitting the ground instead.

She back flips off while in the process of delivering as many shots as she could, proving un-effective to bring serious damage.

Bumblebee kicks a fist away before he opens fire with one of his arm cannons to the Insecticons face, quickly moving out of the way from a second till a third tackles him to the ground, holding him down with servo's to his arms. As the warrior struggles to break free, he looks at the insect-bots face to witness its mouth split open, and a weird metal tongue thing emerges with what looks like teeth at the end.

"What in the name of…" Before he could finish, the oversized bot tries to take a bite from the very appendage in question. Fortunately he moved his head out of the way in time so as not to have a chunk taken off.

"Bee!" Arcee exclaims at the sight of her spark-mate trying to avoid getting bitten, her fight having got her away from him at some point. She didn't pay attention when Airachnid appears behind her, her intrigued tone of voice getting the Autobots attention. "So, my dear Arcee has a soft spot for others after all aside from that human that tagged along with you. Makes me wonder how it will play out when I make you watch as my lovely pets rip your precious Bumblebee to pieces after they drain him dry of his Energon."

Instead of administering the right amount of pain she deserves, Arcee transforms to get to him quickly. Airachnid allows this due to it being rather entertaining.

When she got close enough, the two-wheeler turns to robot mode and immediately jumps at her target to land a flying kick to get it off Bumblebee, which worked thanks to the speed she went at to get there.

She helps her companion up, asking in concern. "Are you all right?" Watching as he rubs the back of his helm before both their attentions went back to the problem at large, especially when all the Insecticons split open their mouths to have the same appendage come out.

"Those things look familiar somehow… where do I…" It then dawns on the muscle car on where this seems familiar that he spoke it out loud. "Arcee, remember when Knock Out told us about the time he experimented on Silas while in Breakdown's body with a fusion of Synthetic and Dark Energon?"

The question indeed brought something up in her processor. "Yeah, I do. I also recall the option on keeping that over buffed scientist in his lab without even experimenting on something dangerous as that. But I do see where you're going with this at the sight of these Insecticons. Only one thing, Knock Out didn't mention any of these getting drained of their Energon to turn into these things, so where…"

The answer came to only one bot, and both of them turn their heads to look right at her as she rose in the air by the use of the legs that came from her back that lifts her up. "What's the matter you two? Do I look different to you?" Her last question follows with the emergence of her own appendage after her mouth splits open.

Bumblebee may have looked stunned, but Arcee was both that and disgusted. "Remind me to pound some dents into Knock Out the next time I see him. Although this would be a perfect reason to call her an Energon sucking leech if she wasn't one in the past."

"I think it's time we call for back-up." He said, getting to the point since the odds were way against them. His servo went to the side of his helm for the built in communicator.

_**Iacon City: Metroplex**_

It was the location for the main base of operations for all Autobots, from the lowest ranks to all the way up past the Elite Guards. Metroplex was built as that base within the city since the old Autobot base was too badly gone to be rebuilt. The name Metroplex came from a mighty Autobot warrior that fell during the Cybertronian War to defeat its equal sized nemesis and member of the Decepticons, Trypticon.

It was built like a fortress that had a protective wall with four, double turret wielding towers at the four corners, including hidden weapons on various parts of the outer wall. On the inside there was an Autobot Hangar Bay that was made with a few, curved up launch catapults for take off. Also a Ground Bay that has its own wide road that led to one of the exits. The base has everything the bots need for whatever task required.

…

Inside the fortress of the base, a late meeting was occurring somewhere in the tall centre building that bore the Autobot symbol at front.

The room was spacious, dim lit and where slightly high, half circled stands stood for each occupant to sit at, four on both sides of the room and a few at the end where the middle one was a little taller than the others, a blue version of the Autobot symbol being on the wall above it.

"I know it's late and we all have somewhere to be, but this meeting is called for those of you to be here on a strange matter that is befalling our planet." The serious tone of Ultra Magnus was heard, who sat at the higher stand at the end of the room, wielding a long handled hammer in his right servo. (Design: The Magnus Hammer from Animated series.)

"A strange matter you say? It couldn't have been put in any other way to give us a clue?" Knock Out asks from his place on the left of the room, his arms folded and brow raised.

"Shut your trap, you Decepticon trash! You'll speak when needed instead of how you please." It was said from the opposite side, second stand on the left, belonging to an Autobot by the name of Sentinel. (Design: Animated series, just not given the name Prime at the end.)

"Aww, is poor, little Sentinal still a little sensitive after the little incident I got blamed for a week ago?" The red coloured bot mocks, getting both Wheeljack and Bulkhead next to him to quietly chuckle.

"Little? Blamed? You deliberately set me and my team on that course to that asteroid while we were on patrol because of the map you gave us." Sentinel said, shifting the blame that made Knock Out glare.

"Lay off him, Sentinel. A Wrecker I assigned on that ship vouched for him and told me how you were the one to ignore the safe route Knock Out mapped out and simply followed what was in your processor." Bulkhead spoke up in defence for his comrade. He may not have done so in the past due to their history, but that changed after Knock Out proved to be a good bot, even after taking the job as one of Cybertron's chief medics.

"And why should you take the word of a con and one of your lousy Wreckers than your fellow Autobot?" He didn't plan to give in as long as there was a suitable way to fight back with words.

This time Wheeljack took over with a scoff. "Lousy, huh? I'm the one that taught that bot what he needed to know, including helping out another when things seem troublesome. Believe me, it doesn't get more troublesome than your stupid whining. And after what Knock Out did to save your sorry aft from when you were drifting in space with those other refugees, you never did thank him since he was the one that helped patch up the Nemesis to get you lot, plus help doc-bot bring you up and running… even though we wouldn't have mind losing you than anyone else…"

The last part was muffled so Sentinel had to speak up to get a repeat. "What was that, teacher-bot? At least I'm not wasting my time in training pathetic recruits you call future Wreckers."

"Good, because I don't think I could take one day of your teaching if I was one of them!" Bulkhead came close to yell, seeing as he didn't like it when someone insults his profession or members of it, old and new. "You'd probably put us into stasis just by talking."

"Why you…!"

The argument came to a stop when Magnus slams the stick end of his hammer to the floor, sending out a sound that got them all to stop and pay proper attention to him. "That's enough! All of you remember, especially you, Sentinel, the war between the Autobots and Decpeticons have long ended. I do not wish this squabble to lead to a fight that may bring who knows what for the future!"

Silence fell upon the room, each bot now keeping quiet, except for the only one that decides to speak only a minute after. "Might I suggest we move to the topic you wished to talk to us about, Ultra Magnus?"

Said Autobot nods in response. "You are right, Perceptor (Design: G1 series, with a blue visor covering his eyes), we must press onward to important matters. I have called you here tonight due to the continuous incidents that have been going on in small inhabitable areas on Cybertron. We have been getting reports that bots are found with their…"

Suddenly a voice came from out of nowhere, cutting Ultra Magnus off. "This is Jazz to Ultra Magnus. We have an emergency, voice message from Bumblebee outside Taktra City!"

"Put it through." He responds, not wasting time if it were an emergency call.

"This is Bumblebee to Iacon City Autobotbase, Arcee and I have come under attack by Airachnid and her Insecticons north of Taktra City. Repeat: We are under attack by…"

The transmission got cut off and static took its place, making Ultra Magnus act quick after he shot up from his seat. "Jazz, sound the alert! Have Battle Packs Jaeger and Blade prepped for Bumblebee and Ironhide. Wing Saber and Jetfire are to be the carriers so prepare them. Also the Constructicons are to be sent for back up."

"Understood, Ultra Magnus."

After the communication was finished, Knock Out shot up from his chair. "The Battle Packs?! Apologies for speaking out like this, but the Battle Packs are not a hundred percent tested yet for combat. You must have a glitch in your processor to send them out now!"

When it seems Sentinel was about to say something to cause a probable argument, Magnus had beaten him to it. "I understand, Knock Out, but this is the only way. The Battle Packs were created for this kind of situation, and I believe they will do well after all the work you, Perceptor and the others have put into them."

Bulkhead was next to stand, followed by Wheeljack. "Sir, let me and Jackie go help in case the odds are against them. Bee didn't exactly give a number on how many Insecticons he and Arcee are up against."

"Yeah, and besides, can't let the Constructicons have all the fun when they do their trick." Wheeljack added in.

Ultra Magnus looks to the two and ponders the request, eventually to give an acceptance nod that made the two Wreckers make a quick leave from the room to the Ground Bay.

…

"I couldn't get the full message through!" Bumblebee yells to Arcee while holding back his attacker by both arms, moving his head to one side from the appendage that went for it.

Arcee back flips from a punch then jumps on top of a second Insecticon that came for her, able for her to fire on it while still above it that prove to be both painful and annoying. "Just be thankful you got what you could to them, otherwise we'd- Aah!"

Bee brought both feet up to kick his opponent back to get away from the grapple he was in. Looking over to see what was wrong, his optics came into contact with Arcee tied in web that was connected to a grinning Airachnid. "Arcee!"

The two-wheeler struggles to break free, the web itself held on tight that she couldn't bring out her blades cut loose. As she continues to try and break free, Airachnid's words reached her hearing. "It seems you've gotten soft over the years, Arcee. A pity since it means I probably won't get a decent fight out of you before I end your life." It got her to stop and look to where the spider-bot stood, some Insecticons being with her. "How about you let me go and then I'll show you who the soft one is."

The sight of her glare made Airachnid smile and respond to what she said. "Now there's the Arcee I know and love to torment." She could have gotten more words in had it not been for a certain muscle car that got a good shot in on the web she pulled on.

Looking to the cut off, she glares at the one responsible, being of course Bumblebee who ran to where Arcee was while still firing on her, using her minions as shields despite some pain the shots brought.

"Bee, hurry, get one of my arms free!" Arcee exclaims after the warrior makes it to her. He had to cease fire to get the stuff off her left arm with both servos.

Her Insecticons move aside for her to come forward by the use of her spider legs, a glare given to the one that intervened. She raised both arms and charged up both blasters, but stopped when shots were fired from another direction, from a different source.

Bumblebee manages to get her arm free then looks in the same directions, able to see through the cracks of the blocking bots. He could make out a sight that brought a smile to his face, the sight of their reinforcements coming to help, even if they are still outnumbered.

Arcee manages to cut enough to tear off the rest before she got to her feet. "Boy, am I glad to see a familiar sight I can stand to see." She receives an agreed nod from Bee, unable to look away for a bit.

"Let's show these overgrown bugs on how much we've changed since the last time we saw them!" Wheeljack said to Bulkhead, both at front with Ironhide (Design: Live Action movies.), the Constructicons behind, and Wing Saber and Jetfire in the air above them. (Design: Both from the Energon series.) The two aerial Transformers had on attachments that enabled them to carry armour pieces, as well as beneath them some anti-gravity panels to help make it easy for them to move due to the added weight.

"I'm with you on that, Jackie." Bulkhead replies, ready to get in and cause damage.

"Remember, Wing Saber, we can't transform while carrying this stuff. Once we deliver the cargo then we can join the fun." Jetfire said, carrying dark blue armour that had mini-circular shaped generators on certain parts and what looks to be a pair of retractable three clawed weapon to go for the arms.

"Yeah, I know. I've been through the same simulations as you have, Jetfire, so I don't need a reminder again." The one named Wing Saber said, who carries light blue armour pieces and a pair of retractable swords. Both armours seem to be made for specific users by the models given.

"We may not fully know what these Insecticons are about, but the Constructicons will smash them no matter what. Am I right, boys?" The leader of the five, Scrapper, calls out.

"Right!"

"Shall we join the charge?" Bumblebee politely asks the femme next him with a smile, who returns it with one of her own as if he were joking. "We may as well, unless you want to get run over in the process if they forget to apply the brakes."

Bee gives a chuckle before the two break through as best they could to have room to change to vehicle mode and speed off to meet the others, which came to a success.

"Here they come. And here I go!" Ironhide said, picking up speed to break formation to move on ahead to meet the two bots.

"Wing Saber!" Jetfire calls, turning up the juice on his engines to catch up with the vehicle below.

"I'm right behind you." He responds while doing the same.

Still at a distance, Jetfire speeds off to meet Bumblebee while Wing Saber preps himself above Ironhide.

"User Identification Verified: Ironhide. Battle Pack Interface: Locked. Blade Pack: Mobilize!"

The moment each piece shot off his body, the intended bot transforms to receive them onto his. The retracted blades attach to the side of his arms, a double strap shoots out to the other end to secure it on tight enough. Lower leg only, brace like armour came to both limbs, securely locking themselves after attachment. Next came armour for the chest that was thin layered like for the legs, same goes for the shoulders that came in from both sides in his shape. Lastly a battle mask combines to cover his mouth, securing it to his helm.

Both blades shot forward and the wielder gave a test swing for both.

"Ironhide: Blade Link-up Complete!"

"It looks like that has my name on it, sweetie. I'm going to have to go for a bit." Bumblebee says.

"Give it a good run, Bee." It was all she encouraged him with before he puts the pedal to the metal and goes off at the necessary speed.

"User Identification Verified: Bumblebee. Battle Pack Interface: Locked. Jaeger Pack: Mobilize!"

Bumblebee came to a screeching full turn, transforming into robot mode at the time his armour shot off from Jetfire and onto him. The clawed weapons attach to the side of his arms, and like Ironhide's they came with a double strap to secure them on. His lower legs came with the same type of brace type armour, only more covered at the back to hold the two mini-generators on the two. The doors on his back pull out slightly to have them rotate downward, face up, then pushed back in again before the armour attaches to both of them that bore a few of the same mini-generators. The armour at the front left out the headlights of his chest plate to make it suit him better, the shoulders being next from both sides that were in his shape, and both had a single generator on the back.

His own battle mask emerged as the final piece, and he activates both claws to show the Battle Pack was good to go after a good swing from both.

"Bumblebee: Jaeger Link-up Complete!"

Arcee transforms and skids to a halt by her spark-mates side, quickly admiring the new look as she faces the enemy. "Looking good, Bumblebee. How does it feel?"

Bee raised his right arm to inspect the sharpness of his weapon, quite impressed on how easy the process went, and the tune up he went through with Knock Out and Perceptor for the doors on his back didn't hurt like they said. "I think I can make this work right."

"Hope so, because you can't use vehicle mode with that Battle Pack on, same goes for your blasters."

The two look to find Ironhide coming up to them, his optics on his sword that didn't seem right to him. Arcess stares at the blade and raises a brow in question. "I didn't peg you for the blade type, Ironhide. Ultra Magnus still not happy after the way you performed with the Buster and Artillery Pack tests?"

It made the Autobot chuckle at the memory. "Yeah, that was a heck of a week. The rush because of the firepower those two carried felt great." At the time, the trio were met by Jetfire and Wing Saber, who both transformed after separating from their attachments, landing on their feet with ease.

A little sooner they were met with Bulkhead, Wheeljack and the Constructicons, all turning to robot mode. Wheeljack stares at the gear his two comrades were equipped with, a smirk made along with a whistle. "So these are two of the Battle Packs, huh? Been busy with teaching that I never got a chance to see them up close before, only from what I heard going round. Nice swords you got there, Ironhide. Mind lending them to me to try out once in a while?"

It made the turned blade wielder chuckle at first. "Not my call to make, pal, that would be Ultra Magnus and whoever he puts in charge to make the call on who gets what."

"The armour looks good on you, Bee… Who's the femme? And where's Arcee? I thought she was with you fighting." Bulkhead asks, his two friends unsure whether or not he was joking even as he 'attempts' to look for said two-wheeler.

Arcee places a servo to her hip, unpleased at his sense of humour. "That's very funny, Bulkhead. Pity I forgot to laugh during all this before you guys arrived."

It made the Wrecker quit the charade and now pay attention to the pink coloured, biker-bot. "Sorry about that, Arcee. It's just kind of weird since I've never seen you in any colour except blue."

Before she could respond, one of the Constructicons got their attention, the one going by the name Long Haul. "Sorry to interrupt this get together, but we've still got a bit of a problem to take care of." His right arm raised to point to what he means, which everyone follows to find an impatient looking Airachnid at front while on her spider legs, arms folded and not moving onward.

"I guess we should get this show on the road, since she's been waiting this long for us." Arcee said while bringing out both her blasters, along with the others with their weapons except for Bumblebee and Ironhide.

Although she was impatient on the wait, Airachnid was interested in the new equipment Bumblebee and the other mech gained. It made her smirk at the thought on how much of a challenge the Autobots will give now that there was a little more involved. "The rules still apply from before: Drain the Autobots, but leave Arcee to me. Now go!"

The Insecticons gave a yell as they charge; this time almost half of them transformed and took flight to have an aerial advantage.

Seeing the stampede come at them, each of them remained as they were until an order came from someone that decides to issue them, which eventually came from Bumblebee. "Jetfire, Wing Saber, think you can take the ones in the sky?"

It was unable to tell by his face, but Jetfire may have seemed a little insulted, his sight to him as he answers. "Boy, just watch and you'll find out." With that he transforms and took off, leaving behind a small dust cloud that got them to cover themselves.

Wing Saber couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction and moves off to join him, saying before he transforms. "Man, this ought to be a good one. Right behind you, Jetfire, so leave me some!"

Wheeljack twirls one of his swords, going from the two in the sky to the enemies on the ground. "Anything we should know before we slice and dice these freak-bots?"

While they had time remaining, Arcee was the one to answer. "Remember what Knock Out told us about on when he experimented on Silas while in Breakdowns body years back?"

"Vaguely. Why?" He now asks, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"See for yourself." Bee seriously got out, able to make out the emergence of the appendages from some at front that got some to look in disgust.

Only short on time now, Bumblebee instructs them all on the important bits as quickly as he could. "Don't let them bite you with those things or you're done for, and terminate their sparks to end them completely." Gaining affirmed responses from most of them, the warrior let's out words of encouragement. "Autobots, let's show them what we're made of!"

Time was up, the wait was over, and the Autobots made the first move before the enemy did by the shots unleashed from those that brought out their blasters, mainly the Constructicons, Arcee and Bulkhead. As the ground lot handled their problem, the two in the air did the same with their own lot, knowing what they were up against by the transmitted message Bee sent them.

A new peaceful age may have dawned on Cybertron after the end of the war, the defeat of Unicron, and the sacrifice of Optimus Prime, but does the arrival of an old foe on this night prove to be a sign for something big to come? There's only one way to find out.

_**End of Chapter 1!**_

* * *

I know the vampire thing came from the Prime episode Thirst, it's just those tongue things weren't given a name and I had to call them by something. Whatever information was left out will be revealed in the next chapter or onward. Hope you liked both the chapter and the Battle Pack ideas. Jaeger and Blade will be put to a full test in the next chapter. Also I know I made Arcee a bit OOC in this, so there's no need to point that out.

So until next time.


End file.
